Sometimes you just can't grab your gun fast enough. Imagine a scenario where you're lying in bed and you wake to a person rummaging through your house looking for your valuables. Worse, imagine if you wake to an intruder in your room. You don't have a chance to jump out of bed, open your safe, or what have you. You may not even have a chance to move. In the prior art, some have placed drawers under beds for guns, such as in U.S. Pat. No. 6,292,960 to Bowling or U.S. Pat. No. 2,895,145 to Soifer. Still, one would have to reach out of one's bed and down to the side, then open up the side and grab the gun within. You just can't do that with a stranger already in your room, with the own gun pointed at your head.
What is required is a way to sleep safely in your bed, knowing that there is a gun accessible when you need it.